


Captain Canary Prompt Fills

by space0bongo



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 04:04:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9639992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space0bongo/pseuds/space0bongo
Summary: A collection of unconnected stories about my newest ship. Set across canon/alternate universes etc as inspiration hits.#1 - Post-Legends fic and Occulus fix-it#2 - Past/Present/Future - The story of how Earth-2 Leonard becomes mayor.





	1. Chapter 1

> **1 - After the timeline resets: Post-Legends & Occulus fix-it.**
> 
> * * *

 

 

Sara walks into Saints and Sinners for a drink. She doesn't know why she always chooses that particular bar, hole in the walls aren't really her scene, but there's something about it that unwinds the constant tension in her shoulders. The hot bartender is just a bonus.

"One cosmo for the lady," Len drawls when she climbs onto her stool, his eyes running like a laser over her bare legs, "Coming right up."

"I think I'm in the mood for something stronger."

His eyes darken as he pours her a whiskey, neat, and slides it across the bar. "Thanks," she toasts him before knocking it back in one go. Len refills it unprompted.

"Rough day?"

"Rough life."

Len plants his elbows onto the bar and leans in a little closer. A clear invitation for her to talk. Sara doesn't even know how to begin.

"You ever feel like you're supposed to be someplace better than you are?" She asks quietly, sipping her whiskey this time.

"All the damn time."

She taps the rim of her glass with a painted fingernail. Her nails her black today, to match her soul. "How do you stop it from taking over your life?"

Len laughs then. It's a soft breathless sound that barely qualifies as amusement let alone laughter, but Sara can tell it's genuine.

"I remind myself that if I wasn't exactly where I am now," he takes her hand into his and kisses the inside of her wrist. "I wouldn't have you to brighten my day."

Sara smiles at that, she can't help it. Len always knows exactly what to say to cheer her up.

 


	2. Tenses

 

> **#2- Past/Present/Future - The Tenses AU & Earth-2 Leonard Snart.**

* * *

 

> The day Len Snart was going to propose to his girlfriend, is the day her sister steps between him and a bullet. Everything changes after that.
> 
> "You're Sara's mystery guy," Quentin Lance says bitterly as they both wait for news about Sara's condition. Laurel's finally been convinced to go home but Len's been sitting on the chair, in the same bloodstained clothes, for nearly two days. He feels he owes Sara that much all things considered. "I always knew there was something fishy going on. Sara's not like Laurel, she wears her heart on her sleeve. She wouldn't hide a relationship from her family unless she was being forced to."
> 
> "I didn't force her to do anything," The engagement ring sits like a 100 ton weight in his pocket. He wants to throw it away now, three carat diamond or not. "I love her."
> 
> Quentin grimaces at that but doesn't say anything so Len doesn't either. Then before either of them know it, it's been an hour and the surgeon comes out to see them. She mentions a lot of things that go over his head, but Len focusses on the fifty-fifty chance she gives Sara to survive the night. He goes cold after that. He can't think, can't breathe, can't imagine a future without Sara in it.
> 
> "She'll be okay," Quentin tells the surgeon roughly. "Sara's a fighter."
> 
> Len pulls out the ring then. It's not in a box because he was going to slip it into Laurel's champagne glass when she wasn't looking. It's a pale blue diamond, as close a match to his eye colour as he could find. Laurel likes his eyes. It's probably the only thing she still likes about him anymore.
> 
> Len closes his eyes, clenches his fist around the ring, and promises himself that if Sara lives. If she only just lives. He'll be better.
> 
> -/-
> 
> Len met Sara at his thirtieth birthday party. He and Laurel had been going through a rough patch but they'd pretended to smooth things over for the sake of their guests, and then in walked Sara wearing a gold dress and towering heels and stole his heart immediately and completely from one moment to the next.
> 
> "This is Sara," Laurel introduced them eventually after what seemed like hours of him watching her move around his apartment. "My baby sister." The way she emphasised 'baby' suggested his ogling hadn't been subtle, but in that moment Len could care less.
> 
> Sara eyed him up like a piece of meat in lieu of a greeting, and then asked him to dance with a devious smirk on her red lips.
> 
> "I think I'd prefer to watch."
> 
> "Suit yourself." She dragged Laurel to the makeshift dancefloor instead, and he spent the rest of the night watching. He and Laurel broke up after that for months. The thing with Sara started during the break and didn't stop even when he and Laurel got back together.
> 
> "I can't lose you," Sara looked up at him sadly the only time he'd ever tried to talk about his feelings. They were curled up together over a movie at his place, a bucket of popcorn on the side-table, and he hadn't felt happier in a long time. Probably not since his sister died. "If I have to lie to Laurel to keep you, then I will."
> 
> "We wouldn't have to lie," She said softly. "Not if you guys broke up for good."
> 
> "That wouldn't work." As much of a romantic as Len was he was also ambitious. He couldn't get to where he wanted to be with an eighteen year old on his arm, no matter how much he loved her. It was far better for both of them if their relationship remained private, and that couldn't happen unless he was already in a relationship. There was no better person to hide behind than her sister. Laurel gave them plausible deniability.
> 
> "It could if you let it."
> 
> -/-
> 
> Sara survives the night but slips into a coma, and all of Len's carefully constructed lies crumble to ash around him. Laurel's first. Quentin must have told her because she drives all the way to his office to slap him.
> 
> "If you come anywhere near me or my sister again, I'll kill you." It's less of a threat and more of a promise. He goes through the whole day with a handprint bruise on his cheek.
> 
> He's not sure how the media finds out. The Lances are not the type to go there, and nobody else knew about Sara. It's plastered all over the papers anyway: 'DA Cheats on Girlfriend With Kid Sister.' 'DA's Mistress in Coma After Shooting.' Photographers camp outside his office and try to engage him into giving quotes. He even gets hounded at the gym. It's only when he gets a phone call from Quentin Lance of all people that he finally breaks.
> 
> "She's dead," is what Quentin says and Len's legs go out from under him. "Goes without saying we don't want you at the funeral."
> 
> -/-
> 
> Len will become mayor of Central City five years after Sara's death. He'll be good one too. Then one morning, after a metahuman attack leaves thousands dead; and with his ears still ringing from the explosion, he sees Sara coming out of a taxi.
> 
> "Who are you?" He'll ask after what seems like an eternity of wondering whether he's dead, dreaming, having a breakdown, or all three. "Jesus Christ, you look just like her."
> 
> "It's a long story," She'll tell him eventually with a hunted expression in her eyes. Then she'll step aside and Len will see the others - a boy with glowing eyes, a man made from steel, and another wearing it. "We're here to help."
> 
> -


End file.
